


IL SIGNOR LIGHTWOOD DESIDERA VEDERLA IN PRIVATO, SIGNOR BANE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gioco di Ruolo, M/M, sesso, un pochino di BDSM
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Alec e Magnus decidono di avere un...incontro molto privato nell'ufficio del Capo dell'Istituto. Chissà come andrà a finire!Grazie all'amica Sophie @ConeyIslandBlitz per il permesso di tradurre questa cosina sexy.





	IL SIGNOR LIGHTWOOD DESIDERA VEDERLA IN PRIVATO, SIGNOR BANE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr Lightwood Will See You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217593) by [ConeyIslandBlitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz). 



L'incontro settimanale con il Gabinetto di Nascosti era appena finito e mentre i vari rappresentanti si stavano congedando, Alec mise una mano sulla spalla del Sommo Stregone e gli chiese educatamente: "Signor Bane, potrei avere un colloquio privato con lei nel mio ufficio?" 

I suoi occhi scintillavano con malizia, il che diceva a Magnus tutto quello che doveva sapere.   
"Certamente, signor Lightwood," rispose lui con la stessa cortesia. Alec annuì e, dopo aver invitato Magnus a seguirlo, si diresse verso il suo ufficio.

Una volta entrati, Alec chiuse la porta e ci si appoggiò contro, osservando Magnus che andava a sedersi nella poltrona di fronte alla sua scrivania.

  
"Di cosa dovevi parlarmi in privato, signor Lightwood?" chiese Magnus, sbottonandosi la giacca mentre si sedeva. Alec lo fissò, puro amore e desiderio nei suoi occhi. Studiò intensamente lo stregone e gli accessori che aveva scelto per l’occasione, concentrandosi principalmente sull’anello ad artiglio che Magnus indossava sull'indice destro, quello che portava sempre in questi incontri, sapendo quanto Alec lo amasse. Senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con Magnus, Alec gli si avvicinò, si appoggiò ai braccioli della sedia dove si era accomodato e si sporse verso di lui, come per chiedergli un bacio ma senza darglielo. 

Rimanendo accosto a lui, Alec chiese: "Ti dispiacerebbe usare la tua magia per chiudere la porta, signor Bane? Non vogliamo interruzioni durante questo ... meeting privato molto importante, vero?"  
"Certo, signor Lightwood," rispose Magnus obbediente, con una punta di affanno nella voce. Si sentiva già eccitato per l’espressione seduttiva di Alec in quel momento, e con un gesto del polso, chiuse la porta a chiave. Si stava godendo questa piccola sessione di gioco di ruolo e, oh, quanto gli piaceva soprattutto vedere Alec impersonare la figura autoritaria che sapeva sempre essere nella realtà. Era una novità, vedere Alec prendere l'iniziativa del ballo ed essere il dominante, dal momento che era stato stabilito, senza la necessità di dirlo a voce, che Magnus era quello adatto a questo ruolo. Era comunque un bel cambiamento; ma erano disponibili a provare nuove cose insieme.

Dopo che Alec si fu scrollato di dosso la giacca, gettandola presso la scrivania, fece alzare Magnus, deponendo i baci più gentili e più stimolanti sulle labbra e sul collo del suo amante. L'intenso desiderio che li pervadeva minacciava di travolgerli completamente, e Alec stava usando tutto l'autocontrollo che possedeva per non saltare addosso al suo meraviglioso stregone e possederlo là per là. 

Le mani di Alec nei suoi capelli, insieme a quei baci dolorosamente dolci, bastarono perché Magnus lo spingesse via, gli occhi di gatto in piena vista, usando la sua magia per legargli le mani sopra la testa e inchiodarlo contro il muro. Poi si avvicinò al suo piccolo inerme amante Nephilim per esigere la sua vendetta. Tenendolo per i capelli, spostò di lato la testa di Alec per avere facile accesso a quella dannata runa sul collo, e cominciò a tracciarne il contorno con la punta del suo artiglio, mentre la sensazione del metallo freddo contro la propria pelle calda faceva scendere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Alec e gli evocava un gemito piacere. 

Dio, amava quando Magnus usava l'artiglio su di lui in questo modo. Magnus gli stava deponendo baci su tutto il collo, leccando, mordicchiando gentilmente, completamente perduto nel suo desiderio per il suo indifeso Nephilim. Si spostò giù verso il petto di Alec e, sbottonandogli la camicia, si fece strada lungo il suo torace, prima con l'artiglio, man mano che apriva ogni bottone, poi con le labbra. Alec non poteva fare altro che esprimere il suo piacere con quei gemiti angelici che Magnus adorava sentire. Forse Magnus stava indugiando un pochino verso il suo lato demoniaco, ma nulla lo eccitava di più che sapere quanto poteva spingere Alec verso la pazzia per la lussuria e il desiderio.

Poteva vedere che il pene di Alec era diventato duro come una roccia - come il suo, peraltro - e ora, inginocchiato ai piedi del capo dell'Istituto di New York, lentamente, ma con sicurezza, lo stava liberando dalla sua prigione, quasi grondante di liquido. Guardò Alec negli occhi mentre lo stuzzicava con la lingua per quella che sembrò un'eternità, prima di prendere il cazzo palpitante di Alec in bocca. Alec cercò di spingersi più profondamente nella bocca dello stregone, ma Magnus lo inchiodò contro il muro.   
"Signor Lightwood ... così impaziente ..." osservò Magnus, un ghigno malefico sulle labbra, le mani che ancora bloccavano i fianchi di Alec contro il muro.  
"Ho bisogno di te ... Ora, signor Bane ..." Alec riuscì a borbottare in risposta, quando Magnus ricominciò a succhiarlo. Stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di non singhiozzare per pura frustrazione sessuale, avrebbe voluto piuttosto crogiolarsi nell'estasi. Tuttavia, mantenere il respiro saldo si stava rivelando assai difficile, inchiodato com’era per le proprie mani contro il muro, grazie alla magia di Magnus, e per i fianchi dalle mani di Magnus stesso. Non riusciva letteralmente a muoversi e questo lo faceva ancor più impazzire per il bisogno di essere soddisfatto. 

Magnus continuò a succhiare dolcemente il suo fidanzato, ma sapendo che Alec si stava avvicinando al punto di rottura si fece strada verso le labbra del suo Nephilim, lasciandogli una scia di baci sull'addome, mentre con la mano destra, quella con l’anello ad artiglio, gli accarezzava il pene.  
"Signor ... Bane ... Per favore ..." pregò Alec tra baci, carezze e gemiti. Magnus non si stancava mai di sentire Alec pregare che gli fosse permesso di venire; per questo era il padrone in quella relazione. Emise una piccola risatina soddisfatta.  
"Molto bene, signor Lightwood," rispose, mentre con un gesto del polso scioglieva Alec dai suoi legami magici. Nel momento in cui Alec si scoprì libero, avvolse le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Magnus e lo tirò più vicino possibile, afferrando la sua camicia, baciandolo per tutto il tempo profondamente, ferocemente, appassionatamente, come affamato, come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. In questa corsa verso l’estasi, questa volta fu Alec ad afferrare Magnus e a gettarlo sul divano. Quindi si mise a cavalcioni di lui, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, e spinse i fianchi contro quelli dello stregone, che gli aveva ormai completamente rimosso i pantaloni e i boxer. Alec quindi senza esitazione si tolse la camicia già sbottonata e fece per sciogliere la cintura di Magnus, il quale gli stava dando una mano a farsi spogliare. Non sembrava bello che fosse sempre Alec a rimanere nudo per primo.

Quando Magnus si fu tolto il gilet e la camicia, sollevò Alec, che gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita di Magnus, e insieme si diressero verso il lato della scrivania più vicino alla porta. Magnus lo fece sedere sul tavolo e liberò il proprio membro duro dalla sua prigione, perché Alec iniziasse ad accarezzarlo.

  
"Sono sempre felice di restituire il favore, signor Bane," disse Alec in risposta ai lamenti di piacere di Magnus, mentre si baciavano continuamente. Magnus afferrò di nuovo Alec per i capelli e gli spostò la testa di lato, questa volta affondando i denti ancora più in profondità nella sua runa. Questi sussultò, mentre assaporava quel misto di piacere e dolore che tanto lo esaltava. Magnus lo leccò poi dove lo aveva appena morso e accarezzò il corpo gloriosamente nudo di Alec, mentre le loro labbra si incontravano di nuovo. 

Ad un tratto sentì una cicatrice: guardò in basso per vedere di cosa si trattava e vide che erano le sue iniziali; come le aveva incise sulla pelle di Alec solo un mese o due prima. Fece un sorriso affettuoso e nostalgico, ricordando di quando Alec aveva detto "Sono tuo e solo tuo finché non morirò" e andò a baciare quella cicatrice.  
"Ti amo, signor Lightwood," disse in questo estemporaneo momento di romanticismo in mezzo a tutta la loro lussuria.   
"Anch'io ti amo, signor Bane," rispose Alec, "Ora ... vogliamo continuare questo, uhh ... incontro?" Avvicinò Magnus a sé e lo baciò profondamente come aveva fatto per tutto il tempo, passandogli una mano tra i morbidi capelli, tracciando delicatamente i suoi addominali con le punte delle dita dell'altra mano, che nel frattempo si era riavvolta attorno al pene di Magnus.. 

Magnus, nel frattempo, si era tolto gli anelli dalla mano sinistra e evocò il lubrificante che teneva di solito al suo comodino, poiché era improbabile - e altamente professionale - che Alec ne tenesse un po' nella sua scrivania.   
"Distenditi, signor Lightwood," ordinò Magnus, usando la sua voce di dominante.  
"Con piacere, signor Bane," disse Alec, obbedendo al comando del suo padrone. 

La scrivania era così fredda contro la sua pelle calda e sudata che gli mandò un altro brivido lungo la schiena. Aveva davvero difficoltà a gestire un sovraccarico sensoriale! Non poté fare a meno di emettere un altro lamento perché si era appena sdraiato sulla schiena che Magnus aveva già rivestito le proprie dita di lubrificante e si stava facendo strada dentro Alec, un dito alla volta, per prepararlo a quello che sarebbe arrivato dopo. Alec aprì le gambe per accogliere Magnus, che, mentre con una mano stuzzicava la sua apertura, con l’altra gli accarezzava il pene. Alec quasi smise di respirare, per il piacere che Magnus gli stava offrendo. "Signor ... Bane ... Dio, per favore ..." sospirò fra i gemiti, mordendosi il labbro. Quanto avrebbe potuto resistere ancora prima di esplodere?

"Molto bene, signor Lightwood," replicò Magnus, ansioso a questo punto di scoparlo fino a perdere i sensi. Con aria sexy accennò un "vieni qui" col dito; Alec obbedì all’istante, e una volta che si fu alzato, Magnus lo fece voltare e lo spinse bruscamente sulla scrivania. Subito dopo lo penetrò fremendo, la mano sinistra nei suoi capelli, la destra che lo masturbava al ritmo delle sue spinte.

Entrambi completamente persi nel momento.

Magnus stava davvero dando sfogo alla propria eccitazione, devastando Alec con ogni spinta. Alec fu il primo a raggiungere il culmine, eiaculando sulla scrivania, e con la calda sensazione del seme di Alec sulla sua mano, Magnus raggiunse l’orgasmo subito dopo, dentro Alec con un’ultima spinta.

"Bel discorso, signor Lightwood, altamente ... produttivo ..." riuscì a dire infine Magnus, una volta recuperato il fiato. Alec era ancora un po' confuso, ma mugolò in segno di assenso.

Una volta che ebbe recuperato le forze, si alzò dalla scrivania e si voltò verso Magnus. "E’ stato ... è stato ..." Alec non riuscì a trovare la parola giusta.

Estatico? Sconvolgente? Paradisiaco? Tutto questo?

Magnus lo baciò e con un gesto ripulì l’ufficio. Anche Alec era già vestito e pronto ad affrontare il mondo. Attivò rapidamente la runa di resistenza - Cazzo! Avrei dovuto farlo PRIMA di questa botta! ' – e fu pronto a tornare al lavoro.

Magnus girò la chiave della porta e si voltò verso il suo ragazzo. "Ci vediamo a casa, Alexander," disse dandogli un morbido bacio sulle labbra. "Ci vediamo a casa, Magnus. Ti amo," rispose Alec. "Anch'io ti amo," disse Magnus, mentre apriva la porta dell'ufficio per andarsene, solo per trovarsi di fronte la più inaspettata delle visioni.

Izzy che, con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso, tendeva la mano verso Jace e Clary che le stavano allungando una banconota da venti dollari ciascuno.

 

Magnus guardò incredulo Alec, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle, tipo "questa è Izzy".

"La prossima volta che volete scopare sul lavoro, forse è meglio che insonorizziate la stanza, così magari non vi sente tutto l’Istituto ... signor Bane... e signor Lightwood ..." disse Izzy, facendo l'occhiolino mentre si allontanava, Jace e Clary alle calcagna .

 

Entrambi arrossirono.

Ehm. Ops?

 


End file.
